Runnin'
by Zela von Drear
Summary: a girl ran from a home that she hated, what she found was the newsies. there wasn't enough room in Manhattan, so she moved to Brooklyn with Spot Conlon. what will happen when these hard heads clash. WARNING violence, sex, language Spot X OC
1. Runnin'

**Tes is a girl from a very rich family and she hates her life as an elite **

**She runs away from home with a good 1,000 and hand made clothes that look just like things that the newsies wear. She has a pair of handmade pants and a cotton shirt that fits tight around the bust and loose around the waist. She can fight as well as Jack or Spot. She drinks beer and is a merciless flirt. She also has a very high alcohol tolerance. (20 beers still sober) Spot is 17 and is taller and race is 16. spot is also not a cold hearted bastard 100 of the time, he is somewhat kind.**

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. A fist was rapping on the door, and so early in the morning. Klopper opened the door to find a girl of 16 standing in the doorway. Her eyebrow was raised in a skeptical sort of way and she was wearing a newsie type hat.

"Wadda ya want?"

"I wanna place ta stay"

"Well a'right, but ya gotta pull ya own weight"

"A'right. Is there a place were I can wash up?"

"ya, but ya have to share wit' da boys"

"A'right"

Klopper went around and began to wake the boys up. Tes saw a boy of 17 stir and begin to argue with Klopper and then get up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Klopper gathered the newsies round and showed them Tes

"So Klopper, ya finally got a goil for us to have fun wid"

"No she is ta be one o' da newsies, and yas not to talk about 'er like dat"

" 'er? A newsie? Ya gotta be kiddin me Klopper"

"I ain't kiddin ya, she's ta be one o' yous guys"

"A'right, but there's no more free bunks"

"We'll think o' somtin"

"A'right goil, what's ya name"

"ma name's Theresa, but ifs ya calls me dat then I'll sock ya"

"So what can we call ya?"

"Tes, or something other than Theresa"

"A'right"

The boys formed a huddle and whispered to themselves for a moment and then broke apart to find a very puzzled looking girl.

"Can we calls ya Taps?

"Why Taps?"

"Cuz ya taps ya foot wiles we was talking, and ya is givin me an annoyed look"

"No"

"a'right, boys?"

They turned back to a huddle and then broke up to examine the girl. They stroked her hair, pulled on her clothes, stood back and sized her up. Then they went back to their huddle and stayed in it for a few minutes. The there was some shouting of "that's stupid" and "hell no". They whipped around, every one of them smiling.

"We got a name that yous gonna like"

"Well, what it is"

"Catch"

"Again, why?"

"Because yous catches everyone's eyes"

"And whys is dat?"

"Cuz yous so pretty"

She dropped her annoyed face and let out a grin. She placed her hands on her hips and rose and eyebrow.

"A'right Catch it is"

The newsies whooped and jumped on Catch, practically barring her in a gigantic bear hug. Jack was the closest on to her and picked her up off her feet and squished the air out of her.

"Can't…….breath……."

"Oh sorry

"No problem"

After the days selling they returned to the lodging house and then every single newsie looked around for something that she could sleep on. They finally settled on the couch and she jumped on to her new bed and curled up on the cushions. Jack brought her a blanket and racetrack gave her his pillow. She got up and hugged race and hugged Jack. All of the other newsies were looking at Jack and Race with a hint of jealousy in their eyes. They just got hugged by a girl and a beautiful one no less.

So after about two weeks of Catch living with the Manhattan Newsies they got an unsuspected visitor one morning

A young man waltzed in, swinging a gold tipped cane back and forth. He walked with an air of purpose and he looked regal to those who didn't know him. Jack walked up to him and spit in his hand. The other man did the same, and then they shook hands.

"So how ya been Jacky boy"

"Fine"

Listen, I's been hearin dat you got more newsies that yas got space for. Is dat true Jacky boy?"

"Ya, why da you care?"

"Because we got some space in Brooklyn and I was wondrin if you'd like ta sent some off wid me?"

"Sure, we's only gots one extra newsie so yous can take them"

"A'right, let me meet 'im"

Jack left the room and returned with Catch. He was practically dragging her by the arm. He thought that he was going to have to make her stand before Spot but when she saw him she walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes, something that no other newsie did without permission. She glared into blue/gray eyes with those hazel eyes and raised an eyebrow. She was having a staring contest with Spot when he made a funny movement with his eyebrows and she burst out laughing. He was mortified that someone found him so funny that they would laugh at him before they knew him. He looked at the girl with distain in his eyes.

"What you laughin' 'bought?"

"Your…..ha ha…. eyebrows… ha ha ha…twitched….ha ha…. And then….hehehe…..you gave….gasp….me a…….cough……..funny look"

"so why ya laughin?" She sobered up quickly

"I happen to find ya funny Spot"

"Hows do ya knows ma name?"

"Every newsie knows da name of Spot Conlon, king of Brooklyn"

"Oh so dats what it is"

"Hey Spot" Jack said

"Yeah?"

"Dis is da newsie that you'll be takin"

"Goils can't be newsies"

"Yeah, well I'm a newsie so deal wid it"

"Jack, ya mean for me ta takes dis goil and have 'er be one o' da Brooklyn Newsies?"

"In short, yeah"

"A'right, but she's gotta pass de test"

Catch's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot, showing that she was aggravated

"a'right so wat is dis test?"

* * *


	2. Brooklyn

**Recap:**

**Spot just told Catch that she has to pass a test to be in the Brooklyn Newsies and she's pissed about it.**

* * *

"A'right so wat is dis test?"

"a'right, foist yas gots ta sell 150 papes in one day. Den yas gots ta kiss one of da Delancey brothers. Den yas gots ta pick a fight and win, against someone like me"

"Is dat it, I thought it would be more aggrivatin den dat"

"Aggrivatin?"

"Annoyin ya bone 'ead"

"Shut up"

"Seein as its da morning I should be able to sell dem papes quickly, so I'll be off and back when I'm done."

She sauntered off and all of the newsies, including Spot, watched her retreating back, or retreating swaying hips. You could see all of the guys watching it like a hypnotist's pendulum, just swaying back and forth, tantalizing them. Spot called Jack over to him and they began to walk and chat.

"So Jacky boy, wat is she like, poisonality wise"

"She's fun, she can play poker, she can fight, she's sly and keen, she don't miss nothing, no secrets safe from 'er. She's a 'eart breaker dat one is, already got to Race. She's feisty, she don't take nothin from no one, and she'll defy anyone or anything dat tries to make 'er do somthin she don't wanna do"

"Dats a long list there Jacky boy, is she really all dat?"

"Yup, ya see dis bruise on my jaw?"

"Ya"

"Well I got dat when she slugged me after I tried to put my arm around 'er, ya got ta watch 'er or she'll hit ya wid no warnin"

"If she's so feisty den why are ya givin 'er ta me, I don't tolerate people who jump outta their place"

"Ya well she's a great newsie and she can push 1,000 papes a week by 'erself, she's somtin else, just don't let her get ya were it hoits, and I don't mean your crotch"

"Den wat do ya mean?" spot laughed. He sobered up quickly when he heard Jacks answer.

"She'll get ya heart, next ting ya know yous in love wid her and she couldn't care less. Dats what happened to poor Race, she got 'im good, he's head ova heels for 'er. I don't want dat ta happen to ya Spot, Race has stopped even goin to sheep's head, and he's way out of it. Don't let that vixen get ya heart, you'll regret it"

"Thanks Jack, but yous don't got ta worry 'bout me, no goil will ever be the one ta make me fall. I've gots a heart of stone, and it can't be penetrated or broken. I'll be fine, even wit dat vixen lurkin around, tryin to knock me off ma feet"

They when and sold their papes and waited for Catch to come back. They had just begun to settle down when she walked up and promptly sat on Spots lap. He was shocked

"Get off me"

"You happen ta be in my chair, so either ya move or I stay were I am"

"I ain't movin"

"Den neither is I"

"You got ta do da next part of da test, kiss a Delancey "

"a'right, yous all wanna watch" she said to all of the newsies. They all nodded in agreement and followed Catch to the distribution center where Oscar Delancey was leaning up against a wall. She walked over to him and began to flirt with him, much to the displeasure of all of the newsies. Then he kissed her and she kissed him back, and then kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground, holding his family jewels. Once he got back up her came after her and tried to punch her but she ducked and punched him in the face. She kept dogging his blows until her got her in the stomach and then kicked her to the ground. She rolled back and got up to keep fighting. By the end of the fight, Oscar had a bunch of broken teeth, two black eyes, a sprained wrist, and was completely sterile. She walked up to Spot, who had a slightly awestruck look on his face, and gave him that look of hers that could make any man swoon. Spot looked her up and down leaned back, closed his eyes and said

"You're in"

"Thanks Spot"

Spot spit in his hand and held it out for her to shake, expecting her to be disgusted and refuse. She only smiled and spat in her own hand and grabbed Spot's hand. They shook hands and spot told her to get her things and follow him to Brooklyn. Catch came out of the lodging house a few moments later with a small knapsack and a grin on her face. She began to day goodbye to the newsies and hugged every one of them. When she came to Race, she hugged him and whispered "I'm sorry that you fell in love with me, I never meant ta break your heart" into his ear. A tear slid down his face and he hugged her even tighter and buried his face in her short hair, and then let go. "Enjoy your life in Brooklyn" he said and then turned and walked into the lodging house, silent tears streaming from his eyes.

Spot and Catch began to walk away in the direction of Brooklyn. Once they got to the Brooklyn Bridge Spot turned to catch and grabbed her by the arms.

"Look, I'm da king of da Brooklyn newsies, so ya gotta listen ta me, and if ya don't I'll soak ya. I ain't got anything against soaking girls"

"A'right Spot ya didn't have ta hold me back, I ain't gonna bite ya, and I can listen ta whoever I wanna, and since you are probably da only one wid half a brain, I'll follow you"

"Your loyalty is touchin" Spot said, bowing low in a graceful gesture that was full to the brim with mockery.

"your welcome " Catch said, grabbing the air as though it was a skirt and gave him her best curtsey, to match his mocking bow.

"Impressive, where'd ya learn dat?"

"Me mum taught me"

"Your mum must've been proper"

"Yup, she was the queen of ladyness, and she ground it into ma 'ead. The only ting she couldn't grind away was my accent and hard 'ead. I'm proud ta still be able ta think for myself"

"Damn, life must've been hell"

"Your tellin me"

"a'right, were here, I'll introduce ya to da boys" Spot walked away and began to round up the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. All of the boys gathered around and began to look for the new newsies that Spot was talking about

"Hey Spot, where is dis new newsies yous was talkin' 'bout". One of the boys said, another questioned whether Catch was Spot's girlfriend or if she was there for them to have fun with. At this comment, Catch almost spontaneously combusted. You could see the muscles in her jaw working and her fists were clenched and ready to knock whoever said that into the next dimension. Spot sensed what could be a near death experience for him and his newsies if he didn't calm her quickly.

"Boys dis is our new newsie, strait run away from 'er old 'ome. She's ta be one 'o da Brooklyn newsies and if ya treat 'er wid anythin' les den respect I'll kick ya out" The boys were surprised, they had never once herd their leader threaten to kick someone out over another newsie. There must have been some reason for her stay to be essential, but girls' weren't newsies anyway so why is she her in first place. After Spot's comment, Catch cooled off and unclenched her fists. She looked at Spot with gratitude in her eyes and gave him one of her smiles. Her eyes said thank you even when she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. This girl had pride, and she wasn't willing to risk that.

The sun began to set and all of the boys started to drift towards the warehouse were they slept. Catch was confused and walked over to Spot.

"Were do I sleep?"

Almost as if all of the newsies had heard that, they began to point out empty bunks near where they slept and pulling her towards them. So as Catch was being pulled in 15 different directions, Spot stopped the chaos by stating that the "guest room" would be Catch's room because she would need privacy. So Catch said good night to the boys and followed Spot to her new room. The room was good sized, had a window, a double bed with a quilt over it, a dresser and night stand, and an oil lamp. Catch turned to Spot her eyes saying how grateful she was.

"Thanks Spot, see you in da mornin'"

She leaned in and gave Spot a kiss on the cheek and promptly pushed him out of the door. Spot just stood there after she closed the door, he raised a hand to his cheek and felt the place were she kissed him. It almost made his heart flutter. Now he understood what Jack had been talking about. He would have to be careful around her now; he would never fall to that vixen girl, he would stay strong and push affection away like he always had. It was the best thing to do.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	3. Missing

It has been two months since Catch Joined the Brooklyn Newsies and it is beginning to get cold, being early November

**It has been two months since Catch Joined the Brooklyn Newsies and it is beginning to get cold, being early November. Spot and Catch are practically best friends and have a general contempt for one another. Their hard heads clash often and if I am feeling nice I might have them get into an argument in the chapter**

Catch was up an hour before dawn. This was unusual for Catch was the newsie who liked sleep the most. She got dressed, and walked out onto the docks of Brooklyn, and sat on the ground, resigned to wait fro the sun to wake up the others. She was glad to be alone, because she needed some room the think. It had been two months, three weeks since she ran away. Her parents probably thought that she would be caught or return home like the other times. She would never go back. She had lost all emotions towards them accept hate. By now they would have started looking for her, so she would have to keep a low profile for now, and being good friend with the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies made it hard for her to do that. Knowing her parents, there would be 'missing' signs all over New York within the week. It was a good thing that she had cut her hair right after she left. They would be looking for a girl with long past the hips hair and was always pulled up or in a braid. They would never give a newsie with short ragged style hair a second glance. She had grown since she left, she was tanner, taller, and had lost the look of aristocracy that her eyes and body movements used to hold. They would be annoyed that she didn't at least come back in time for her birthday. They would wake up on November 4th and find it to be the first birthday that she had never been with them. This would be the best birthday of her life. She would never have to struggle with the good mannered party guests and poor small talk that occupied the night of her birthday every year since she was 10. This birthday was the beginning of something new, her new life, and the new her. Theresa was not her name, neither was Catch but it was better than Theresa. If someone ever asked her real name she would tell them that it was Tessa. Tessa was not the name of an aristocrat, it was the name her mother, birth mother, had chosen for her before she died shortly after giving birth. 17 is a good age for her to be. Old enough to be alone and out of the law that stated that she needed parental consent to do almost everything. In the 2.7 months that she had been gone, she had transformed. She went from being a girl who was an aristocrat, to a street savvy woman with a fiery tongue and temper to match. Her frilly way of life and way of being that had existed before was replaced by life in the streets and living off of what she made selling papes. She was happy, for the first time in so many years. She had her extended newsie family and her best friend, Spot. Life was good and now she free from that horrible man that had hindered her life. Her thoughts were interrupted by Spot walking up and tapping her on the head with his cane.

"Wat is youse doing up so eoily? I tough youse loved ta sleep?"

"I do love ta sleep Spot, I just had things on my mind"

"Oh, like wat?"

"Why should I'se tell you?"

"Because I'se ya friend, and I'se never seen you so out of it. I'se been standin 'ere for ten minutes and you didn't notice me until I made ya."

"I was just thinking Spot, don't need ta get all worried. I isn't loosin it. I'se just got a lot on me mind"

"Will ya please tell me?"

"Fine I'll tell youse one thing. Its my boithday."

"Well why didn't ya tell us, we would have celebrated"

"Because youse don't make much in da way o' money and I didn't want youse ta spend it on me"

"Well we always party when a Newsie had a boithday, so tonight we is goin ta Medda's and we'll have Jacky boy's newsies come too. We always celebrate a newsies boithday, its just what we do. Plus it gives us an accuse to party wid Medda."

"Fine but I promise dat I won't be getting drunk, and I won't be sellin tomorrow because youse guys is gonna have killer hangovers"

"We don't drink dat much"

"Yes ya do"

"Do not"

"Spot, we both know dat if we go ta Medda's then every one of ya'll get drunk and spent all of your money at poker."

"Oh shut up'

"Make me"

"Ok den"

With that, Spot jumped on Catch and began to try to pin her to the dock, but she fought back and they ended up just rolling around on the docks until they were out of breath, had smiles on their faces, and called a truce (like they always did). These were the moments when Spot dropped his aloofness and became playful and open to Catch. He knew by the look on her face that there were still thing bothering her. His face dropped and a look of concern drifted across his handsome face. He placed a hand on Catch's shoulder and turned her toward him.

"Catch, something is botherin you, I can tell. And it ain't ya boithday. Its something bigger that dat.

There was a grate debate going on inside of Catch. She was considering telling Spot about HIM, but then again, that would cause problems. But there were no secrets between her and Spot. The only secrets that were safe were the ones not asked about, this one had been asked about, so she had to tell him.

"I'm engaged'

"is dat a…..ENGAGED!!'

"yes sadly"

"HOW!!"

"my parents arranged it for me, I had no choice"

"WELL IS YOU GONNA MARRY DA BASTARD!!

"shush, don't yell, I don't want all of Brooklyn finding out, and no, I ain't gonna marry him. Data why I ran away. Because my marriage was in a week from the day that I ran an' I didn't want ta marry 'im. He was mean and 35 years old. He threatened to beat me 5 times once we got engaged, and he kept going on and on about how we will be the perfect family and have 7 kids, 1 dog, 1 cat, and live in a mansion"

By the end of her story, Spot looked utterly discussed. He also looked like he would be perfectly fine with killing the man for threatening to hurt Catch.

"what was his name?"

"Tomas Borough. He is my cousin, but I am adopted so it wouldn't be incest in their eyes. In my eyes, arranged marriages are just plain wrong"

"did he ever force you to sleep with him"

"he tried, but I said that it would be better if I stayed pure until after the wedding"

"and he listened to you?"

"surprisingly"

'well I'se gonna have my boidies find 'im and bring 'im ta me. no one messes with one o' da Brooklyn newsies. Now dat da sun is up and da others is awake, lets go sell"

The two began to walk with the rest of the newsies to the distribution center to buy their papes. Once they got there Spot bought his papes and Catch bought hers. They say to look for a good headline when Catch saw the front page and nearly screamed. There was a 'missing' sign on the front page and it had a picture of her on it. Not Catch but Abigail Theresa Wolf. She was sitting with a beautiful smile on her face and was wearing a dress. Her long hair was pulled up and curled, so that it fell down her back in a cascade of curls. She had an open fan in her hands was fanning herself softly. Catch showed the picture to Spot. His eyes grew wide and he looked from the picture to Catch and back again. Then he showed the rest of the newsies and explained quietly that Catch was this girl on the front page. They all sold their papes with a touch of fear and all protected Catch from prying eyes that might recognize her. After selling their papes, they all went to Manhattan and gathered Jack's newsies for the party. Spot still had one of his papes and he showed it to Jack. Jack looked from Catch to the pape and then had a panic attack. He showed the rest of the newsies and they all figures it out and began to get worried. They hoped that the coppers didn't come and take Catch away. Once they calmed down Spot broke the big news

"listen up every one, it's Catches boithday, she's turning 17, so we is goin ta Medda's"

the group whooped and set off in the direction of Medda Larkson's theater. A motley crew that paraded all the way there singing "for she's a jolly good fellow"


	4. The Party

**There is sex in this chapter and its kinda graphic. Don't like that part don't read. enjoy**

* * *

Recap:

"listen up every one, it's Catches boithday, she's turning 17, so we is goin ta Medda's"

the group whooped and set off in the direction of Medda Larkson's theater. A motley crew that paraded all the way there singing "for she's a jolly good fellow"

* * *

they had all been at Medda's for 5 hours now and they were a;; drunk enough for karaoke, even Catch. Race was the first one up in the stage. He pulled his hat low over his eyes and began to sing Paralyzer.

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

It was obvious that he was singing to Catch and she was blushing. Ever one clapped, more like roared and said that Catch should sing. She replied that she only would sing another song if Spot would sing with her. But she said that she knew he was to scared to sing with her. This got Spot on his feet and he practically ran to the stage. He told Medda to pick a song for them and She did. I Hate That I Love You.

And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile  
No.. but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did

Well I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
Girl, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Hate That I Love You lyrics found on  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me

That's how much I love you  
How much I need you

That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you

And I hate that I love you so--  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..

At the end they were so close together and then they closed the space between them. They were kissing on stage, surrounded by the cat calls and wolf whistles that the newsies gave. They stopped kissing with looks of shock and embarrassment on their faces. Catch promptly pushed Spot off the stage and then walked behind the curtain. She signaled Medda to stat the music. Don't cha began to play and a light illuminated her silhouette behind the curtain. She practically strip-teased through the whole thing, giving some of the guys (Spot and Race) boners

Don't Cha

Oh, baby dolls

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind 2x

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Spot and Race had to excuse themselves to get rid of their boners, only to get them back when they saw Catch singing Ain't No Other Man.

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And i've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't No Other Man lyrics found on  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin you son, ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (baby, baby, baby)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Then Catch jumped off the stage and ran over to Spot, she dragged him up onto the stage and the light when out and the music began to play. 4 minutes

I'm outta time  
and all I got is 4 minutes  
Four, four minutes

(repeat 8 times)

J: Come on  
T: Break it down

M:Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up this stroll  
J: Well don't waste time  
Keep give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll

M:I want somebody,  
to speed it up for me and take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

J: Girl i can handle dat just gotta show me  
where it's at,  
Are you ready to go  
Are you ready to go

(Bridge)  
If you want it You  
already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real, just  
Say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

(Chorus)  
Madonna: Time is waiting  
Justin: We've only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Madonna: No hesitatin, Grab a boy  
Justin: grab a girl  
Madonna: Time is waiting  
Justin: We only got 4 minutes to savethe world  
Madonna: No hesitatin'  
Justin: We only got four minutes(uhh)a 4 minutes

Timba: keep it up, Keep it up, Don't be a pre-Madonna  
Justin/Madonna: you gotta get em a heart  
Madonna: hah,Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Justin: That's right,keep it up, keep it up  
Don't be a pre-Madonna  
Justin/Madonna: you gotta get em a heart  
Madonna: hah,Tick tock tick tock tick tock

M: Sometimes I think  
what i need is a new intervention, yeahhhhh  
J: Uh, and i know i can tell that you like it and that it's good, by the way that you move. Hoow!  
M: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah!

J: But If I die tonight, at least  
I can say i did what i wanted to do, tell me how bout you?

(Bridge)  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real, just  
Say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

(Chorus)  
Madonna: Time is waiting  
Justin: We've only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Madonna: No hesitatin, Grab a boy  
Justin: grab your girl  
Madonna: Time is waning  
Justin: We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
Madonna: No hesitatin', we only got 4 minutes (uhh)a 4 minutes

Justin: That's right,keep it up, keep it up  
Don't be a pre-Madonna  
Justin/Madonna: you gotta get em a heart  
Madonna: hah,Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Justin: That's right,keep it up,keep it up  
Don't be a pre- Madonna  
Justin/Madonna: you gotta get em a heart  
Madonna: hah,Tick tock tick tock tick tock X3

Breakdown  
yeah only got 4 minutes to say the word

At the end of the song Catch ended up with her leg around Spot's waist and his hand was on her ass. They had both consumed enough liqueur to say that when someone shouted for them to get a room they left promptly for the Brooklyn lodging house. Once at the lodging house they bolted to Catch's room and began to shed clothes. Spot captured Catch's lips roughly. They were fully naked when Spot pushed Catch onto the desk. He began to place kissed down her body until her got to her vage. She began to lick and suck on her clit, earning moans from her. She called his name as she came in his mouth and he drank her up. Then it was her turn. She laid him on the desk and began to stork his length. She placed her mouth at the head and took him in her mouth. He came a few minutes later and she drank his seed. Then her pinned her underneath him and placed himself at her entrance. He pushed slowly into her and then with a strong thrust, broke her barrier. She gasped in pain and then a wave of pleasure washed over the both of them. They began to move in and out of her, eventually finding a rhythm. They both move to the beat and then Catch came, screaming and moaning Spot's name. He came, yelling her name and he released into her. They did it in several places that night; on the desk, in bed, on the floor, standing, in a chair, and against the wall. They fell asleep in each others arms late that night, right before the rest of the Brooklyn Newsies got back.

* * *

**Next chapter, find out how Catch takes this.**

please Read and Review


	5. Tears

**in this chapter, Catch wakes up after her birthday "party"**

* * *

Catch woke to the sun streaming through her window; she shut her eyes in protest and snuggled into Spot. Then she woke up fully. She looked to Spot and then she got out of bed and began to throw clothes on. Spot woke as she was putting on her suspenders and he began to put his clothes on too. He had his pants on by the time she was out the door. She was down the stairs by the time he was at the top of them. He stormed down them, cursing and pulling on his suspenders. He caught up to her by the time she reached the door but she slammed it in his face. As it slammed he heard a strangled sob come from the other side of the door.

Most of the Brooklyn Newsies woke when the door slammed and sat up rubbing their eyes groggily, some even got to see Spot run out the door after Catch. He saw her running and he set off in pursuit of her, but felt that he was slowly falling behind. She was half way across the Brooklyn Bridge by the time that he got to the beginning of it. He now understood that Catch was the perfect name for her. No one would ever Catch her or stop her when she wanted something. He saw her stop when she was just a tiny speck on his vision, so he began to run towards her again. When he reached her she was on her knees, sobbing. She had her arms across her stomach like she was going to be sick. Spot walked behind her and stroked her hair, hoping to calm her. The sobbing let up a bit, but the tears still flowed over her face. Spot walked around her and crouched in front of her. He wiped away her tears with his hand.

"Catch?"

"......." Catch still didn't quite know that he was there.

"Catch, its me. It's Spot" he said softly

at his name Catch looked up, and the tears started to flow again, harder this time. Spot gathered her into his arms and let her cry. she cried for a long time until she was just heaving dry sobs.

"Catch I'm so sorry. i never meant for dat ta happen. please, fagive me"

Catch looked up and met Spot's eyes. he saw the pain in her eyes and felt horrible for what happened . he held her close and for the first time she responded. she pushed him away and stood up, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and began to walk away, back towards Brooklyn. Spot got up to follow her and when he was behind her she whipped around and raised one fist in the air and grabbed the front of Spot's shirt.

"Tell anyone that i was crying and i _will_ kill you" she threatened, her eyes saying that she meant every word

"I Promise dat i wont tell nobady" Spot said, his voice sad. Catch lowered her fist and walked away from him, back to the lodging house. Spot stood there, watching her go. a tear slid down his cheek, and he promptly wiped it away 'Spot Conlon **don't** cry' he thought. But another tear slid down his face and they began to flow freely. He walked up the back steps and jumped into his room. He locked the door and fell back on his bed, feeling more than he had in years, yet alone for a person. His thoughts drifted back to Catch and felt his throat tighten. He escaped out his window and climbed up to the roof of the lodging house, sitting alone where no one could see him cry as his heart ached for the girl who was briskly walking away from him

* * *

Before Catch got to the lodging house, she turned around and began heading towards the distribution center. She picked up 75 papes and set off selling them half-heartedly. she wandered the streets around Brooklyn and called out the headlines, jazzing them up to make them sell faster. A few men came up to her, not interested in buying her papes, but were looking for more than the news. She dismissed them all, asking if they wanted to buy a paper. All that had been interested bought a paper and left, looking downtrodden at her rejection. She sold her last paper and meandered towards the lodging house, not really wanting to have to face spot after that morning, but wanting to relieve that unknown ache in her heart that drew her to her home. She saw a girl walking around in the chilly afternoon air, her long black hair blowing in the wind as she sold her bread that she carried in a basket. Then Catch recognized the girl. it was Lizzy Burques, her best friend since she had been small. She had been reported missing a few years ago after being forced in Catch's previous predicament. Catch ran over to her and pulled out two cents for a loaf of bread. She tapped the shorter girl on the shoulder, and Lizzy turned around

"ey der, you wanna buy a lofa bread?" Lizzy asked. Catch smiled

"yeah i'se do, i heard dat ur bread is da best on da streets, and i though ta myself 'i wanna try some o' dat' , so here i is, how much fer one loaf?" Catch said, hoping that Lizzy would know her voice.

Lizzy looked at Catch funny and pushed up the brim of her brown hat, and then she smiled after seeing Catches eyes. "fer you, my friend, is free" she then hugged her childhood friend and Catch picked her up, spinning the smaller girl around. The two friends bounced around, hyper from finding some comfort in the cold world of the working. Catch saw the sun setting over the river, and remembered the lodging house and Spot. Her heart gave a pained throb at Spot's name and she turned to Lizzy, sadness in her face.

"Hey Lizz, has you go a place to stay that i could crash for a few days, i is stayin wid da Brooklyn newsies, but i had a bit of trouble wid one of dem last night and i dont wanna go back yet, im not ready ta face 'im" Lizzy looked at her friend sympatheticly and took her by the hand "Tes, you can stay wid me any time ya need ta, i live in a girls lodging house, for girls who work the streets selling whatever day can. Any time you need ta get away, just come and find me, it's not to far from here" the two friends set off towards Lizzy's lodging house to spend a night with tears and some intensive chocolate therapy.

* * *

Spot slipped inside his room as the sun set. Catch had still not returned, and he had spent the whole had watching the docks for her. He unlocked the door to his room and went downstairs, the room falling silent as the Brooklyn Newsies saw their leader's downtrodden face. He glared at them, the ice returning to his face, forming a mask over his feelings. He strode out of the lodging house and walked down to a cafe to eat. He picked at his food listlessly; the waitress came over and set another glass of coke in front of him

"hey, wats da matta wid ya, ya look like ur goil just left ya for yer best friend" she said teasingly, not knowing how close she was to the truth.

"nah, my best friend, she's mad at me. i dont know if i like her as just a friend though, i feel the best when she is 'round, and whenever she's gone, i dont feel great, like my heart hurts when she's gone" Spot said, not bothering to glare at the waitress, just taking a sip of the coke she brought him

"aww, hun, you love her. If she is really your best friend, and you hers, then she might return the feeling. If couldn't hurt to tell her how ya feel, if anything it would relive your pain" the waitress said, putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it. she then gave him a small smile "good luck" she said, walking way. as she did she called over her shoulder that his meal was on the house. Spot thanked her with a two cent tip and headed out of the cafe back towards the lodging house that now held longing instead of the refuge that it used to. he slipped back into his room through his window and slipped into a fitful sleep, Catch's face floating across his mind as he cried softly for what the waitress had told him.

* * *

Catch woke up and patted the still sleeping lizzy on the head and slipped out back onto the streets of New York. she walked around groggily and stummbled her way back to brooklyn, the night still in full swing. she crept up the stairs to her room and crawled into bed, not caring to take her clothes off, and fell asleep. she tossed and turned that night, her dreams making her cry and wimper.

_(Catch's Dream)_

_i was standing on the railing off the brooklyn brigde, holding onto the giant cables, ready to jump into the icey water. A voice pulled my thought away from the water_, _and i turned to see Spot standing across the bridge from me, looking at me sadly. he walked over to me and pulled himself up onto the railing one hand on a cable to steady himself, the other around my waist._

_"Catch, dont do it, you cant just leave me. i love you Catch, and i always will" then he kissed me gently and pulled me in closer. then his body whent slack and i saw the angry face of my ex-fiance, a bloody knife in his hand laughing at Spot's dead body. i jumped down from the rail and held spot in my arms as he slipped away from me. i sobbed and called out his name wishing it could bring him back to me._

_(end dream)_

(Spot's PoV)

I woke to hear someone calling my name. i unlocked my door and headed towards the sound of the crying and the source of my name. i opened the door and stumbled thought the dark to gather a crying Catch in my arms, she was still asleep and grabbed onto my shirt and sobbed. i stroked her hair with one had, whispering sweet nothings of how it would be ok into her ear. i laid her back down on her bed once she calmed, but she would not let go of my shirt.

(normal Pov)

Catch woke when Spot tried to move away from her.

"Spot?, is that you" she wispered

Spot sighed inwardly. "yeah, i heard ya crying and callin fer me and i just wanted to make sure you'se was ok" Catch didn't let go of his shirt, butpulled him closer.

"Spot, i still wanna be your friend, and i know dat you didn't take advantage o' me last night. can you'se fagive me for bein a bitch ta you'se."

Spot wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her closeness to much, but knowing that this was as close as he would ever be to her. "yeah, i fagive you'se but it was mor' my fault den it was yours" Catch slid her arms around his waist, needing him to be close to her.

"Spot, will you'se stay wid me tanight. i just dont wanna lose you again, and i dont know of any other way ta get rid o' me bad dreams. Please, I like having you close ta me. you is da best friend a goil could ask for" Catch said as she fell asleep in spots arms for the second night in a row.

"Catch...." Spot whispered wondering if she was still awake, but finding her sleeping calmly in his arms "Catch,.." he began again "I love you" he whispered into her ear before falling asleep next to the girl who had pierced Spot Conlon's stone cold heart.

________________________________________________________________________

**Please review!! Thanx :3 **


End file.
